Prejuicio y orgullo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Lizzie Bennet está decidida a buscarse su propio espacio en el mundo mágico, no un marido. Por mucho que su madre diga lo contrario. Por supuesto, las cosas no serán nada fáciles en su camino. Mucho menos cuando un mago haga su aparición.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Y los personajes los creó Jane Austen, yo sólo los tomo prestados._

 _Este es un regalito para mi querida Miss Lefroy. O más bien, el principio de un regalito, porque su petición no podía hacerla con un simple one-shot. Espero poder dedicarme más a ella en un tiempo, pero tengo más o menos pensada la trama de esta historia._

 _Y si hay alguien que siga "Chocolate y café amargo", prometo volver pronto. Aparte de mis comienzos en el mundo laboral, he tenido algunos problemas de índole personal en las últimas semanas. De hecho, por eso estoy subiendo esto más tarde. Pero mi vida ya está empezando a andar derecho de nuevo. O eso creo._

 _En fin, me dejo de burradas y espero que disfruten esta historia._

 **Prejuicio y orgullo**

 **Prefacio**

Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que una bruja en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene cosas importantes que hacer. Cosas importantes que no incluyen precisamente buscar un marido.

Por supuesto, a la madre de Elizabeth Bennet, esa información no le había llegado. En todas sus cartas, siempre llenas de amor maternal, no dejaba de haber una pequeña referencia al tema. Lizzie se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir. Ojalá el cielo le diera paciencia, porque si le daba fuerzas, algo iba a terminar mal.

Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica y cogió una tercera tostada del plato que tenía enfrente. Aún le faltaba medio ensayo de Transformaciones por terminar y quería hacerlo antes de las vacaciones.

Vacaciones.

La palabra sonaba espectacular en su mente. Tres semanas para pasarlas con sus hermanas y Charlotte. Eso iba a ser algo fabuloso.

—¡Lizzie! ¿Te has enterado? —Un torbellino enfundado en una túnica negra con la insignia de Slytherin en el pecho. Su hermana pequeña, Lydia, que siempre parecía estar emocionada por algo, acababa de aparecer junto a ella en el pasillo.

—¿De qué cosa? —La joven hizo un repaso rápido de todo lo que había leído en la carta de su madre, pero no recordaba nada que hubira podido provocar esa respuesta en su hermana.

—De la fiesta, boba.

—¿Fiesta? —No, definitivamente Lizzie no se había enterado de eso—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la fiesta que harán los Watson para Navidad. Mamá dice que podré ir, porque ya soy incluso más alta que Jane. Además, dice mamá que irán dos jóvenes caballeros. Una familia acaba de comprar la mansión de Netherfield.

La mansión de Netherfield era una casona enorme en Meryton, el pueblito mágico en que vivían los Bennet. Siendo una comunidad pequeña, lo normal era que todos los vecinos se conocieran, por lo que el entusiasmo por el nuevo vecino tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo, Lizzie no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

Porque dos jóvenes brujos en el barrio implicaban que su madre iba a estar aún peor de lo normal. Y eso era mucho decir.

—¿Te das cuenta de que seguramente los conocemos, no? —preguntó Lizzie a su hermana—. No es como que Inglaterra cuente con muchos colegios mágicos. Todos envían a sus hijos aquí.

—Por supuesto que los conocemos, Lizzie —replicó Lydia con un tonito que hizo a su hermana desear hechizarla—. Son los Bingley.

—¿Bingley? ¿Cómo ese chico del curso de Jane?

—El mismo. Sus padres son muy ricos, y él es guapo.

Lizzie arrugó la nariz. Bingley no le caía mal —apenas lo conocía, mal que mal—, pero la idea de tener a su madre arrojándola a los brazos de un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía era bastante como amargarle las fiestas.

—Y con ellos va otro joven —añadió Lydia, que evidentemente estaba disfrutando de saber más que su hermana—. Darcy, es el pupilo de los Bingley. Sus padres murieron hace años y es riquísimo.

El nombre ciertamente resonaba en la mente de Lizzie.

—¿Darcy? ¿Y ése quién es?

—Ay, Lizzie —Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió—. Es uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, el del curso de Jane. Ya sabes, alto, con pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Muy guapo.

—¿Y con cara de haberse tragado un hipogrifo? —contestó Lizzie, que ya había recordado quién era Darcy—. ¿Él? Merlín bendito, si es un soso terrible.

—Puede ser. Pero sus padres le dejaron una renta de diez mil galeones al año. Podría comprarse todo Hogwarts y aún le sobraría.

—Puede ser, pero no dejaría de verse tan triste todo el tiempo.

—A lo mejor está buscando quién lo consuele —replicó Lydia, esbozando una sonrisa picarona.

—No seas burda, Lydia. No es algo propio de una dama —se burló Lizzie—. De todas formas, antes de pensar en las fiestas, tengo que terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones. Wormington no me perdonará si lo entrego tarde.

—Eres tan aburrida, Lizzie. En fin, que me voy a buscar a Kitty para contarle todo. Y después podemos ir a pedirle a Jane que nos ayude con nuestros vestidos. Tenemos que vernos guapas.

—¿No tienen tarea que hacer antes de las vacaciones? —inquirió Lizzie, pero su hermana no se molestó en responderle antes de desaparecer corriendo por el pasillo.

La joven soltó un gruñido. Su hermana menor siempre había sido una cabeza loca, e irresponsable. Lo peor de todo era que su madre se lo fomentaba, como si de verdad fuera una buena idea dejar que Lydia hiciese lo que quisiera. Además, la situación económica en el hogar de los Bennet no era la mejor. Lizzie lo sabía por las muchas veces que se había quedado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Lo mejor que ella y sus hermanas podían hacer era dedicarse a sus estudios y cruzar los dedos por encontrar un buen trabajo. Total, ya había mujeres en todos lados en el Ministerio. Lizzie estaba segura de que podría hacer una gran carrera en Leyes Mágicas.

—Lizzie, ¿vas a la biblioteca? —Una voz al final del pasillo la llamó, su amiga Charlotte Lucas—. Espérame un poco y vamos juntas. Tengo que pedirte ayuda con algo, si no es mucha molestia.

Charlotte era la mejor amiga de Lizzie desde que ambas eran pequeñas. Se habían conocido porque sus familias eran amigas y las dos eran alumnas de la misma tutora en Meryton. A pesar de que el Sombrero Seleccionador las había separado al entrar a Hogwarts —Lizzie en Gryffindor y Charlotte en Hufflepuff—, las dos habían mantenido su amistad tan cercana como siempre.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que dice la carta de mi madre esta mañana? Me imagino que la tuya debe haberte contado algo similar. Seguramente nadie en Meryton habla de algo que no sea esto.

—Lizzie, no seas así. Seguro que no será tan terrible.

Lizzie hizo un mohín. Claro que sería terrible. Su madre estaba emocionada.

* * *

Sí, esta historia estará ambientada en la Regencia. Pero ya sabemos que el mundo mágico es más liberal con las mujeres y que la primera ministra de magia fue antes del 1800, así que... bueno, Lizzie puede soñar.

Espero que les haya gustado. Especialmente a mi querida Miss Lefroy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Muselina

P.D.: ¡Creo que este es mi primer crossover oficial!


End file.
